Blog użytkownika:Sara124/Teoria Spiskowa - Moranica: geniusz podróżujący w czasie
Teoria Spiskowa - Moranica: geniusz podróżujący w czasie Wszyscy znamy postać Moranicy - szalonej dyrektorki z opowiadań Seby. Jak wiemy Moranica (cytując z jej strony) "wygląda dziwnie (...) Jedno oko ma większe, a drugie mniejsze - podobnie ma z uszami, rękami i nogami. Ma 7 palców w lewej dłoni, a na drugiej 8, a nie ma w ogóle palców u stóp." Jak pisze na jej stronie Seba: "Jednak jej najważniejszą cechą jest to, że jest bardzo dziwna, o czym świadczy to, że nurkowała w kanałach wodnych, je ze śmietnika i sika przez dziurkę w podłodze." Seba próbuje zrobić z niej postać dziwną, nieco przerażającą i nienormalną. Ja uważam, że jest ona geniuszem pochodzącym z przyszłości, podróżującym w czasie i próbującym zapobiec śmiertelnej katastrofie. Na początek spróbujmy wyjaśnić jej dziwny wygląd i zachowanie. Otóż uważam, że Moranica jest zmutowana. Jak dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Dyrektor na jeden dzień" trzyma ona w piwnicy portal do podróży w czasie. Kiedy próbowała go odpalić, na jej stopie (na której nie miała palców) wyrosły jej palce. Mogła wcześniej próbować uruchomić ten portal i tym wywołać u siebie mutację. Ponadto Moranica bardzo dobrze zakumplowała się z Brunhildą, która też jest mutantką. Ponadto Moranica ma bardzo ładną i całkiem normalną córkę - Claire Curvehead. Dziewczyna musiała po kimś odziedziczyć urodę, a na pewno nie odziedziczyła jej po ojcu, bo jak Seba sam przyznał - jest on brzydki (jest to widoczne na tym screenie). W tezie napisałam, że Moranica pochodzi z przyszłości. Mamy na to kilka niekwestionowanych dowodów. Po pierwsze, też fragment odcinka "Dyrektor na jeden dzień" - Moranicy prawie udaje się odpalić portal i kobieta cieszy się, że wreszcie wróci do Yandorium. Po drugie, odcinek o wielkiej tajemnicy, w którym sama wspomina, że wie co wydarzy się w przyszłości: "Moranica: Yyyyych... czemu ten Portal Podróży Czasowych nie chce działać!? Jeśli się nie uruchomi, będę musiała ostrzec Fineasza, że jego dzieci znajdą się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie... Tak wielkim, że sobie nie będzie mógł wyobrazić." Po trzecie, w odcinku "Na zdrowie!" ostrzega Fineasza przed nadchodzącą przyszłością: "Fineasz: Eeem... przepraszam, mogę przejść?! Postać: Albowiem, kiedy cały ród twój zginie, nastaną czasy mroczne w całej galaktyce. Rozpoczną się rządy tego, który wszystko zniszczy... Uważaj na siebie, bo to ty jesteś w tej wojnie najważniejszy. Fineasz: Ale... co? O co... (Postać zdejmuje kaptur i okazuje się nią Moranica) Postać/Moranica: Zapamiętaj moje słowa, Fineaszu - przyszłość to jedynie postrach... i groza." Moranica nawiązuje przy tym do nadchodzącej serii Seby. Po czwarte: W odcinku "Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 1 Moranica sama przyznaje, że pochodzi z przyszłości: "Moranica: Hmmm... dziewczyna z odległej przyszłości, nie rozstaje się z elektrycznym dwustronnym mieczem, amputowana ręka. Nie, nie przyjmę cię - uczniowie mogą cię dyskryminować. Sama o tym dobrze wiem! W lewym przedramieniu mam głośnik, a na dodatek sama pochodzę z przysz... Przemyśla! Następny, proszę!" Zanim dotarła ona do czasów Fineasza i Ferba, odbyła ona liczne podróże w czasie, o czym może świadczyć cytat: "Moranica: Pan się nazywasz Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV... Masz pan podobne nazwisko jak Ulrich von Jungingen Moranica nie mówi: jak ktoś nie wie był on wielkim mistrzem zakonu krzyżackiego. Miałam z nim troje dzieci: Kautaumazunynię, Mortenkungifpena i Steve'a. Steve był rudy, jak ja. No ale wszystkie dzieci potem skoczyły pod samochód, którego wtedy jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Po czterystu latach odstałam wyrok, by odsiedzieć w pierdlu potrójne dożywocie. Ale to jeszcze nic! Gostek z celi obok dostał karę chłosty za sprzedawanie drożdżówek w polskiej szkole." odc: "Kto podłożył dynamit? Część 2" Prawdopodobnie z czasów krzyżackich, zabrała dzieci i zaczęła wraz z nimi podróżować w czasie. We współczesnych nam czasach musieli zginąć pod kołami samochodu. Najważniejszym odcinkiem poświęconym Moranice jest "Największa przygoda pani Curvehead", w którym opowiada ona o podróży z Krzysztofem Kolumbem. Wspomina też o swojej teściowej: "Ja wiem, ja wiem, ale dwa miesiące temu teściowa gdzieś popłynęła i jeszcze nie wróciła. Może popłynę z panem". W kolejnej części opowieści dyrektorki zaczyna się romans Kolumba z nią. Myślicie, że geniusz, który odkrył Amerykę, poleciałby na brzydulę o kilkunastu palcach i szczurach żyjących na plecach? Na pewno nie. Wtedy Moranica musiała być naprawdę atrakcyjną kobietą. Przecież wspominała o swojej teściowej, czyli musiała mieć także męża. A w przytoczonym wcześniej fragmencie mówiła, że była żoną mistrza zakonu krzyżackiego. Trudno uwierzyć, żeby taka brzydula miała takie powodzenie. Musiała być wtedy ładna i atrakcyjna, dopiero liczne mutacje spowodowały jej okropny wygląd, a także wydłużyły jej proces starzenia się, dzięki czemu może żyć dużej (bo normalnie życia by jej nie starczyło, żeby urodzić tyle dzieci i odbyć tyle podróży). Ostatecznie wylądowała w czasach Fineasza i Ferba. Jej portal do podróży w czasie zepsuł się. Kobieta używając swojego geniuszu została dyrektorką szkoły. Przez to chciała się też zbliżyć do Fineasza, którego usiłuje ostrzec przed nadchodzącą wojną. Oczywiście Seba będzie nam wmawiał, że rodzina Moranicy po prostu ma zakodowane w genach, że tak długo żyją, a Moranica nie jest żadnym geniuszem tylko dziwaczką ;p A wy jak myślicie? Kim według was jest Moranica? Wypowiedzcie się proszę w komentarzach :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach